Gorsestar
|pastaffie = Rogue |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Rogue: Deputy: Leader: |namesl = Gorse Gorsefur Gorsestar |familyt = Mate: Kits: |familyl = Wind Unnamed kits |mentor = Unknown |apps = Unknown |position1=Leader |precededby1=Wind |succeededby1=Unknown |livebooks = Secrets of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, The Sun Trail |deadbooks = None }} Gorsestar is a thin gray tabby tom. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''The Sun Trail :When Gray Wing crashes into Gorse and Wind while hunting a rabbit on the moorland, the two threaten to start a fight. Gorse asks where the cats came from and tells Gray Wing that they aren't welcome. Before the three can start fighting, Tall Shadow and Hawk Swoop appear and the rogues leave. :Gray Wing sees him hunting a rabbit with Wind on the moor later. When Wind disappears into the rabbit's burrow, Gorse protest that she shouldn't keep going underground, saying that it's not fair she's skinny. Gray Wing pads over to Gorse and asks him what he meant, and Gorse warily replies that she's small enough to fit. After Wind shows Gray Wing the tunnels under the moor, Gorse leaves with Wind. :Gorse and Wind appear again when they are chasing a hare that runs right into Gray Wing. Gray Wing apologizes for killing their prey, but the two cats say that he is welcome to share. Gray Wing is asking Wind about sharing hunting techniques when Gorse asks if they can just eat it. When Wind calls him a greedy-belly and asks Gray Wing to tell them about where he came from, Gray Wing asks if the two want to meet them. Gorse agrees, saying they can share the hare and the two follow Gray Wing to the hollow. :Tall Shadow waits for them as they enter, saying that they had been the cats accusing them of stealing prey. Gorse apologizes, saying they were wrong, and Tall Shadow welcomes them. The mountain cats join them in eating the hare, Gorse and Wind asking questions about their journey the whole time, before the two cats leave. Rainswept Flower comments that not all of the cats are their enemies. :A few days later, after Tall Shadow wonders whether to invite them into stay, Gorse interrupts Gray Wing as he is searching for moss, Wind following him as he approaches. They asks to see the hollow again, and swap hunting strategies, but aren't offended when Gray Wing turns them down. :Gorse and Wind are mentioned when Rainswept Flower falls into a tunnel, Gray Wing saying how they hunt in them. In the ''Field Guide Arc ''Secrets of the Clans :Gorsestar is the second leader of WindClan, and the deputy to Wind. :When Mothflight is being drawn towards Highstones and wanders onto a Thunderpath, Gorsestar, then Gorsefur dashes across it to the other side, and the Twoleg monster drives on past. Wind races across the Thunderpath. Wind is furious, because Gorsefur is not just her deputy, but her mate, and father of her kits. Gorsefur is not mentioned again after this, but later becomes a Clan leader, Gorsestar. :Gorsestar is mentioned as one of the significant leaders, remembered for his bravery and devotion to Wind. Battles of the Clans :Gorsestar appears during a battle between ShadowClan and WindClan, when their border is disputed over, as there was no Thunderpath to divide the territories yet, and a ShadowClan patrol had crossed into WindClan territory yet again. Gorsestar is seen signaling to his warriors that they should use the feigned retreat, and ambush the enemy warriors. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Wind: Kits: :Unnamed kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Distant Descendants: :Ashfoot: :Crowfeather: :Two Unnamed Kits: Status Unknown :Eaglekit: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Breezepelt: :Unnamed Kits:Revealed in After Sunset: We Need to Talk, page 2 Status Unknown Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:WindClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Males